1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an antenna module, and more particularly to an antenna module with several antennas symmetrically disposed around a center base.
2. Related Art
In recent years, with the popularization of consumer electronic products such as notebook computers and Personal Digital Assistants (PDA) and the rapid development of the Internet, information from different regions in the world is communicated and linked. Today, the interconnection architecture of the Internet is changed from a wired connection type such as using optical fibers, wires or cables, to a wireless connection type, so as to solve the problem that circuit layout of the network architecture of the wireless type is too complicated, and provide a humanized and convenient communication environment.
Due to the application of the wireless network, a computer device must be electrically connected to a wireless transceiver, so that the computer device can smoothly receive and transmit wireless network signals. The wireless transceiver must include at least one antenna for receiving and transmitting the wireless network signals, so that the wireless transceiver is capable of operating broadband signals and multiple bandwidths. Hence, in a current manufacturing method, several antennas are installed inside a casing of a wireless transceiver, and an antenna module is electrically coupled to a circuit board of the wireless transceiver, so that the wireless transceiver is capable of transferring the received wireless network signals to a micro-processing chip on the circuit board, or radiating the wireless signals generated by the micro-processing chip by the antennas. In another manufacturing method, the antenna is laid out on the circuit board of the wireless transceiver.
However, in actual application, the conventional external antenna module is so large in size that the overall volume of the wireless transceiver is too large. This is to say, the wireless transceiver is so large that the wireless transceivers cannot meet the current demands of being light in weight and small in size.
Otherwise, if the antenna module is laid out on the circuit board of the wireless transceiver, the antenna performance cannot be optimized, and if there are several antenna modules, the problem that the volume occupied by the wireless transceiver is too large to meet the current demands that the electronic products must be light in weight and small in size.
On the contrary, in order to keep the wireless transceiver to be light in weight and small in size, the volume of the antenna module needs to be limited below a certain scale, so that the operation band of the antenna module is limited, and even a problem of poor stability of a radiation pattern is generated.
Therefore, one of the most important research directions in the development of the antenna module is that how to design an antenna module having broadband and multi-band capabilities and meeting the demands of being light in weight, being small in size and having an omnidirectional radiation pattern.